


Olicity and the Lance Sisters: Felicity's Birthday

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Oliver Queen - Freeform, felicity's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Olicity and the Lance Sisters: Felicity's Birthday

“So, you and Oliver, huh?” Laurel questioned with a mischievous raise of her eyebrows sipping her non-alcoholic drink while peering at her over the glass. Felicity felt a flush raise on her cheekbones and the tips of her ears as both Laurel and Sara studied her and couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable at the situation.

She had been in the new lair with Dig and Sara earlier when she accidentally knocked her bag off the desk, sending the contents flying. Sara was helping her gather her stuff when she came across the halfhearted birthday card from Felicity’s mother.

“It’s your birthday? Why didn’t you say anything?” Sara asked incredulously, and Felicity tried to evade the subject.

“Birthday’s just aren’t a big deal for me,” Felicity knew her face shone with her discomfort. It wasn’t that birthday’s weren’t a big deal—they brought back too many memories. Of high expectations for a magical day and the huge letdowns when her mother would waltz in drunk like it was any other night. Or when she woke up to the worst present of all when her father was no where to be found. That was one of the birthday’s that was noted by her mother and was the only thing that her mother thought of from then on, on a day that was supposed to be Felicity’s.

Since then, birthday’s were, at best, avoided and swept under the rug with no commotion. Sometimes though she got a card like this from her mother. It looked innocent enough, marked with a simple “Happy Birthday,” and signed with a casual, “Mom,” but Felicity knew better. She knew that blame and sadness over her father leaving them weaved between the lines. She knew that her mom only sent this birthday card, with a pretty black and white picture of a happy couple and a young girl wearing a crown as a kick to the gut. As a subtle reminder of what this day meant. Which was why Felicity had shoved it into the depths of her bag without a second glance.

“In this line of business, you should be thankful for each birthday you get to have,” Dig half-joked, studying the card and looking at Felicity curiously as she wavered under his questioning gaze.

Sara was staring at Felicity, considering, “I was just about to head to Laurel’s for kind of a girls night. You should come.” Sara smiled at her, and Felicity momentarily forgot about how strange it would be; a night with the Lance sisters. So she agreed. It was her birthday, after all. It couldn’t get much worse than what it was already.

But as she sat, heels abandoned on the floor and legs tucked underneath her on Laurel’s couch, she couldn’t help but notice how it was simultaneously strange and natural to be sharing drinks and gossip with the Lance sisters. When she had first arrived, Laurel gave her a tight, confused look, but she had relaxed since, and had immediately begun gushing to Sara and her about her new guy, much to Felicity’s relief. Sitting in a room with two women that had had sex with the guy she loved was intimidating enough without any lingering feelings on Laurel’s part.

“Are you guy’s like, together?” Laurel continued to question, refilling Felicity’s glass of red wine to the brim. She was glad that Laurel had no reservations about her and Sara drinking in front of her even though she couldn’t. Felicity didn’t know if she could handle this conversation without the slight buzz that eliminated any resemblance of a filter she had.

“No, no, no, we’re definitely not together. I don’t even think he’s attracted to me. I’m definitelynot his type,” Felicity remarked, looking at both of the Lance sisters in comparison to herself, “I’m not sexy or sultry, I’m just a big heap of babbling and awkwardness,” she pouted.

“I think Oliver likes that,” Sara said, and was met with a disbelieving look from Felicity, “No, really. He always looks sort of shocked when you begin to babble, like you’re surprising him, and he smiles. Like a real, honest-to-God smile.

“And I’ve seen him give you too many lingering stares for my own good. Especially when you wear that one dress with the little cleavage hole?” Sara laughed, “Yeah he loves that one. You should wear it more often,” Felicity felt hot and embarrassed at the remark, but also delighted that Sara had noticed Oliver’s lingering glances as well. She had though she was just imagining things.

“Yeah the problem definitely isn’t the attraction thing,” Laurel considered, thinking hard as she tapped a finger on the edge of her glass.

“The life Oliver leads is too dangerous,” Felicity said in a mocking tone, mimicking Oliver’s words to her after Russia, “He doesn’t want to be with someone he could really care about.”

“Wait he actually said that?” Laurel’s widened, surprised.

“Yeah, when we went to Russia.”

“I’m going to try to not be offended about the fact that he was with me after he said that, but that’s just ridiculous for him to say to you. Like your life is any safer?” Sara snorted, “You hack into FBI data-bases for fun, and have burned more of the living 1% than Oliver has. For all we know the government could be hunting you down right now.”

“Exactly!” Felicity said, all too enthusiastically, “Why can’t he see that I’m just as dangerous as he is!” Felicity couldn’t help but feel heated about it. Oliver had no right to say that he was too dangerous for her. She was dangerous. Sort of.

Laurel laughed at that, “Yes Felicity, you’re a real badass,” she said a bit sarcastically. Sara suddenly let out a shit-eating grin that was so full of mischief Felicity felt nervous.

“What size are you?” Sara asked, looking her up and down.

“What, why?” Felicity asked confused.

“Come on. We are going to show him just how much of a badass you can really be.”

***

“Sara, this is just plain uncomfortable,” Felicity whined looking down at herself. She looked ridiculous. The leather pinched her in strange places and left no room for breathing. This was a terrible idea.

“Just come out, I want to see. Don’t you dare take it off,” Sara warned, a bit of humor in her voice. Felicity could hear her and Laurel whispering, and couldn’t help but detect the words Oliver and on his way. No, no, no. She could not wear this around Oliver.

“I feel like I’m in a Halloween costume. How do you wear this all the time?” Felicity groaned, stepping out of the bathroom. She was fidgeting with the jacket’s zipper, trying to pull it up higher, but it stayed where it was, stuck just below the swell of her breasts, revealing her flushed chest and cleavage. She gave up on the zipper, looking up at Laurel and Sara, who both stared at her, making her nervous.

“What?” Felicity said. Shit. She did look silly. She felt like a little kid playing in her mother’s clothes.

Sara let out a long whistle, “I think that looks better on you than it does on me. And that’s saying something. Cause I look pretty hot in all leather.”

“Hold on,” Laurel said, approaching Felicity and pulling out the tight ponytail that held her hair back, “That’s better.”

Felicity looked into the full length mirror of the bathroom again, studying herself. Her curls billowed down softly around her shoulders, making her outfit seem more natural and less harsh. The leather jacket hugged her curves, the low zipper enhancing her chest. The black pants and high boots made her legs even longer than they already were and the whole black ensemble made the bright pink of her lips and flush of her cheeks stand out even more startlingly, giving her a winded, almost sexy look. 

The sound of a motorcycle broke through the silence of the lair, alerting them of Oliver’s arrival. She brought her head up and her shoulders back, smiling at Sara and Laurel in the mirror behind her.

“Show time.”

Oliver’s footsteps down the stairs echoed loud around them, “Sara, what’s going on, you said there was an emergency,” Oliver halted on the last step, looking at the scene in front of him. Felicity stood bent over at her desk, as though she was working on her tablet. What her position really did though was give Oliver a clear shot down her jacket as she hunched over, Laurel and Sara had made sure of that.

“There is. It’s Felicity’s birthday, and we just found out. Isn’t that a shame? One night to make up for a day of nothing,” Sara smirked at Laurel as they both watched his mouth hang slightly agape as he stared blatantly at Felicity.

“Well… wait, what?” Oliver floundered, obviously confused by the sight in front of him.

Felicity stood up and made her way towards him slowly with an air of casualness despite her heart pounding in her ears, “It’s my birthday, Oliver. We were just having a bit of fun. A girls night, you know. I don’t know why they invited you,” She made an off-hand gesture to her outfit, “What do you think?” Felicity was proud of Oliver’s sharp intake of breath as she spoke huskily to him. Thank God for those classes of wine, or she would have never been so brave.

He nodded slightly, as though he couldn’t help himself, and watched her mesmerized.

“Oh my gosh! I forgot your birthday cake at the house, Felicity,” Sara’s fake tone indignation was obvious enough that Felicity had to hide a giggle, “Laurel, why don’t you come with me to get it,” Before Oliver could even comprehend, they were alone.

Felicity stood just a hair in front of him, almost brushing her breasts against his chest. His eyes stared into her own, a deep blue, and his breathing came out quick. It took every ounce of Felicity’s willpower not to jump him right there.

“Happy Birthday,” Oliver said softly, placing a hand on her arm lightly. Felicity felt heat rush through her at just the small contact.

“Thank you,” Felicity said, but with Sara and Laurel gone, she suddenly felt silly again. She was standing here with Oliver Queen—her Oliver—dressed head-to-toe in leather like some skank at a club.

“I…I’m sorry they called you. This is silly, I should go change. We just had a bit too much to drink, and suddenly this seemed like a good idea. It was Sara’s idea really. To make me look all sexy and dangerous like you,” Felicity flushed brighter, “Not that you’re sexy. Well not that you’re not sexy. I wasn’t implying that. I mean you’re a perfectly normal attractiveness. But you are dangerous, at least you think you are. I don’t think you’re dangerous. But after I told Sara about what you said after Russia…” Felicity cut off, realizing she slipped. Shoot. She didn’t want him to know that she still thought of what he said then. That it had mattered.

“Felicity, you know that I can’t…” He trailed off, his words contradicting his hand that stroked circles on the skin on the inside of her elbow, and she felt the anger from earlier surge through her.

“I’m just as dangerous as you are, so knock it off!” Felicity snapped, “I can put myself in the line of fire all on my own, thank you very much, and don’t tell me that it’s different because it is very much the same!” She said at his attempt at interrupting, “I’m hacking into all sorts of illegal places and committing federal offenses! People could be out for me just as easily as you!” She was almost yelling now, and he flinched, but she was too irritated to care.

“Felicity, I just add on to that danger, and if I allow,” Oliver started, but Felicity stopped him with a finger jabbed into his chest as she finally let out everything she’d been holding in.

“No! You don’t get to “allow” things Oliver—that’s ridiculous and honestly just not realistic. You don’t get to decide everything. You’re taking the easy way out by staying away. You’re avoiding any sort of connection because you’re afraid, and I refuse to take part in that. I refuse to contribute in you constantly annihilating yourself from all of us,” Felicity saw his shock at her words as they rang true, and his speechlessness prompted her to continue.

“You were saved almost three years ago Oliver, and I swear to God you act like you’re still on that damned island. You’re scared that emotional ties will hurt you, and are terrified to hurt others by loving them, and I get that. You brought Sara on that boat and thought you killed her. You cared for Shado and she died. You’ve seen more than any of us, and have felt more pain than I can even imagine. But understand this; please Oliver because it is so unbelievably important,” Felicity closed the distance between them, pressing against him slightly and taking his hands in hers, willing him to understand, “You are a living miracle. Staying alive those five years was astounding and you’ve earned your survival. You’re allowed to feel Oliver. You deserve to live.”

As Felicity watched her words sink in there was a long silence that stretched and he stared down at her. His expression was nothing she’d ever seen before and she thought for a moment she had pushed too far. She had no right to talk about his time on the island. What did she know? But as his hand came up to cup her face, her doubts were washed away.

“Felicity,” he breathed, leaning his forehead against her and closing his eyes, their breaths mingling between them, and Felicity realized what that the look in his eyes wasn’t just one thing, but a flood of emotions. It was shock. It was wonder. It was awe. But most of all, it was love.

“I need you to be safe,” Oliver pleaded halfheartedly, brushing her hair behind an ear, trying to hold on to that fear.

Felicity reached up, tightening her arms around his neck, “This is where I feel the most safe. Right here. With you.”

She saw the fight leave him at her words, and he returned her tight grip, snaking his arms around her waist.

“Then I don’t plan on letting go anytime soon,” his voice was throaty, making her stomach drop, before he filled all off her senses. His lips finally crashed down on hers, and it was years of lost time at once, all sensation and lust. But although his caresses burned, and passion ignited between them, the way he looked at her was so gentle and so loving, her heart soared. It was a blinding, heartfelt kiss that held a promise of so much more.

“Oh and Felicity? I know just what a badass you are without the outfit,” He grinned at her, his eyes sparkling, before taking her back in his arms again. She never wanted to leave.

It was better than any birthday present she could have imagined.


End file.
